dimensional_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Briton (species)
A Briton is an evolved Human. They are the primary inhabitants of the Old Kingdom and the main forces of the Midnight prior to the Rift Opening. They bear a resemblance to Humans, but act very differently. The Britons (Homo Britannica) are the result of genetic enhancement of the British population during the Third World War, causing the soldiers of the British army to become more fit for combat more quickly. Over time in the nuclear fallout shelters, the genetic enhancements changed the once-Human people into a new species more and more with every generation. Due to the enhancements made to their ancestors, the Britons are naturally stronger and faster than Humans with equal intelligence. They also have a condition that alters their growth process. British people are usually born with at least one sibling (but not always) and childhood does not last long, with the longest recorded case being only eight years. Britons grow very quickly until their bodies reach a form which is considered their prime state (usually looking around 20-30 years old) at which point they seemingly stop growing, and will remain that way for up to 50 years without any indication of further natural growth. Naturally, Britons are also more sexual than other species (though this does not compare to Ponies during Mating Season). British bodies are naturally tougher than that of a Human. Their bones are stronger and their skin is harder to break. The eyes of a Briton are more reactive to light changes and their ears filter out more "hazardous" noises, making them more resistant to Flashbangs and explosions. Britons are also less susceptible to stuns and being incapacitated, able to shrug off pain more effectively than other species. Their nerves are more steady than other species, making them more adept snipers and swordsmen. Britons are also able to reproduce very effectively. British women are far more receptive to impregnation, and British men are capable of releasing more sperm which in turn are less likely to die or fail before impregnation. Pregnancy in Britons tends to last as long as Ponies and Humans, approximately nine months, but premature babies tend to be far more likely to survive and grow normally. The chance of multiple births is also more likely, but not certain. Britons are also mentally more capable of killing than Humans or Ponies. They suffer no ill effects from claiming lives and will not hesitate to kill something for good reason, though this reason changes per person. Naturally most Britons are aggressive when compared to other species. They have an affection for strength and power over most other things, and stronger Britons are typically more respected Britons. However this is not always the case, as highly intelligent Britons like Robert Thames are also well-respected. British males and British females are different in a number of ways. The males are known as "generalists" and can perform a large amount of tasks with equal skill, though it is very rarely that a male may have immense skill in a certain field (Robert Thames' leadership). The females are known as "specialists" and will most likely excel in a certain field and be less talented in others (Charlie Wryla's agility, but lack of aiming skills), but rarely a female may excel in all fields (Eclipse's skill). A Briton is a very loyal individual, usually linking to a single cause and remaining that way until their demise. They refer to the Old Kingdom as the "Ancestors" and have high respect for them despite their hatred for Humanity. Due to the large amount of genetic augmentation endured by the original Britons, the descendants of the original patients are vulnerable to a number of unique conditions. These conditions include: Ageing Fluctuation - A sudden "burst" of aging which causes the Briton to grow quickly for a variable duration, which could severely damage the Briton's capability to fight or even prove fatal. Reproductive Overdrive - Causes the Briton (only present in males) to produce 4x the amount of sperm than other Britons, but these sperm cells die incredibly quickly making conception difficult. It also causes the Briton to think about sexual contact more often, but unlike Ponies during Mating Season they are not likely to resort to violence. Sensory Overload - Causes one or all of the senses to become overly receptive, causing major discomfort and possibly madness. Lock-Joint - Causes total paralysis similar to Rigor Mortis, though the victim remains alive. This can last anywhere from an hour to a decade. Britons are often sorted into "clans" to identify their ancestral origins. The main four "True" clans consist of those from Wales, England, Scotland and Ireland, though there are others. Any Britons not from one of the four "True" clans are considered "Sullied Britons" and have varied origins, though are often considered to be "lesser people" by those of the "True" clans. Clans 'Clan St David '- Welsh 'Clan St George '- English 'Clan St Andrew '- Scottish 'Clan St Patrick '- Irish 'Clan St Washington '- American 'Clan St Oleg '- Russian 'Clan St Bismarck '- German 'Clan St Nobunaga '- Japanese 'Clan St Capet '- French